He is Shoutmon, Hear Him Roar!
|airdate=(Ja:) July 13, 2010 (En:) September 14, 2013 |continuity= }} The children are thrown a feast in Shoutmon's home the Village of Smiles. However a rift forms between Shoutmon and Mikey when the children decide to seek out other humans in the Digital World in order to find a way back home to the Real World. Synopsis and his Digimon friends take Mikey, Angie and Jeremy to the Village of Smiles in the Forest Zone. There they find a attacking so Mikey and Shoutmon race off to deal with it. Mikey uses his Fusion Loader to make a ton of into the to launch Shoutmon into the air to attack the aerial Digimon. While despairing due to no cellular connection, Angie meets , who comforts her. appears, saving both from an scouting enemy's attack before quickly make his and Cutemon's departure. Hearing that the human children are talking about trying to find a way out of the Digital World, Shoutmon feels his plans of becoming king are slipping away and tries to delay their departure, including having perform a seductive dance to Mikey. During the feast being thrown for them Mikey decides to go with Angie and Jeremy to find a way home as he's the one who dragged them into the Digital World. Shoutmon begs Mikey not to leave, but Mikey sees Shoutmon's goal of becoming king as selfish and self-serving, leading him to decline to give any help. Shoutmon runs away crying. The next morning the children part from the Digimon and make their way through the forest without an escort. Unfortunately, is marching toward the forest with his army so that he can attack the Village of Smiles. Seeing they are heading for trouble, Shoutmon hesitates to help due to his anger toward Mikey. MadLeomon then attacks the children and chases, ordering the release of a caged to destroy the children. Backed against a canyon wall, Mikey and his friends are cornered by Orochimon. At the last minute, Shoutmon appears and stops the attack. MadLeomon combines with Orochimon to become , defeating Ballistamon and Shoutmon individually. Upon realizing that Shoutmon's desires aren't as self-serving as he believed, Mikey digifuses the two into . With their combined power and Mikey's strategy, they defeat MadLeomon once more, forcing him to issue a retreat. Featured characters '' (22) |c5= * (14) * (22) *'' '' (22) * (28) |c6= * (29) *' ' (30) |c7= * (6) |c8= *' ' (12) *'' '' (22) |c10= * (1) * (3) * (7) * (8) * (9) * (10) *'' '' (11) * (13) * (15) * (16) * (17) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (27) *' ' (31) * (32) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|American English= |-|Japanese= Data Files . Surprisingly useful, that. I bet it can use it to roast kabobs, too." Jeremy: "Yeah." Shoutmon: "Be serious here! }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) ) |DIGIMON2new=yes |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=4 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=MailBirdramon |added3=+ }} Quotes "Orochimon!" :—'Orochimon' pretending to be a Pokémon. "Polly want a cracker!?" :—'Shoutmon' gives Pteramon more than just crackers Mikey: "What was that?" Angie: "You think shouting at us is going to change our minds? Look, we can't help you. We like to, but we got to get home!" Shoutmon: "Then go!! Go home already!!" Angie: "That's just what we're going to do!" Mikey: "Did you see that?" Angie: "Huh?" Mikey: "He was...crying." :— A rift is formed in the group Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Although they are not actually seen, and it is not specified how many of each were present, Christopher's Fusion Loader depicts Minotarumon, Rhinomon, Missimon, and Sealsdramon as his targets among the Bagra Army platoon. }} de:Es ist Shoutmon, hört sein Brüllen!